Commerce Guild
The Commerce Guild is an organization operating throughout the Alliance of Free Cities, much like the Civil Corps. Their focus, however, is on commerce, trade, business, and economic development. The Commerce Guild is responsible for posting commissions on the Commission Board created by the local townsfolk or from other sources, such as other city states in the Alliance. They provide the rewards from completing these commissions to the builder. Reputation points are rewarded based on difficulty that go towards the workshop rankings; at the end of the month, the top three workshops gain rewards for their efforts. The Commerce Guild posts commissions daily from Monday to Friday. On the weekends, the guild ceases posting commissions to host an inspection period for all the products handed in for the commissions; completed commissions can still be turned in during the weekends. Mission Statement Branches It appears that each of the Free Cities have their own branch of the Commerce Guild. Portia Branch Presley is the Commissioner of the Portia branch, and cites that it was his steadfast work ethic of working dawn to midnight every day in his youth that got him to where he is today. Antoine is the guild's secretary; you will turn the majority of your commissions in to him once completed, and he will dole out your reward and assign you your ranking points. Your Competition Your biggest competition in achieving that coveted top-ranking S grade spot on the builder leaderboards is Higgins, and for good reason. Despite his arguably underhanded tactics, such as sometimes accepting more than one commission a day even though this is against guild policy, he is cited as a hard worker who is devoted to being the best. Higgins will maintain the top rank on the leaderboards unless you can overtake him. Guidebook There is a guidebook in the Guild (on Antoine's desk) that offers more information for the player if they interact with it. 1. What does the Commerce Guild do? The Commerce Guild is the organization that orchestrates trade across the entire Free Cities region. This guild works closely with the government, the Church of the Light, the Civil Corps, and the Science Society to bring about telesia: the betterment of society. The guild organizes different workshops and offers an efficient way for supply and demand to be accessed. 2 Who are the builders? Builders are the people who produce most of the daily supplies for the population of the Free Cities. These people tend to be adventurers, artisans, engineers, and businessmen rolled into one. They are a very important pillar of society and are well respected everywhere. 3. How do I get commissions from the Commerce Guild? Commissions are posted on the commission board. They are updated daily. A builder can only pick one commission at a time, so choose wisely! 4. What are relics? Relics are ancient products hidden in the ruins. Ancient craftsmen used technology far beyond our understanding to build these products. They have great value to us all. 5. How do I improve my workshop rating? Ratings can be improved by gaining Workshop Points through completing commissions or trading in relics. More Workshop Points are awarded for more sophisticated commissions and rarer relics. Your current rating is displaced sic on your Builder License. 6. How does my workshop rating affect my commissions? As one's workshop ratings improves, more sophisticated commissions will be unlocked. Commissions This section is a work in progress Rank SS Rank S Rank A Rank B Rank C Rank D Category:Locations Category:Organizations